This invention relates to the field of manual fluid dispensing systems, and more particularly to fluid dispensers wherein fluid is pumped from a fluid container by squeezing and releasing a flexible portion of the container neck. A number of prior art dispensing systems have been developed wherein a container or bottle includes a neck which includes a flexible member whereby the volume thereof may be varied by actuation of a trigger mechanism which engages the flexible member in the bottle neck. A suitable combination of check valves upstream and downstream of the flexible neck member provides a pumping effect when the flexible neck member, or trigger mechanism engaging such flexible neck member, is alternatively squeezed and released. While such prior art devices are effective to pump pressurized fluid from a container so equipped, they have not only been unduly commplicated in construction, but have been difficult to operate comfortably due to high operating forces and undesirable fluid flow responses yielded by such mechanisms.